A Day at the Beach
by queen-eade
Summary: Just a Summer day where Todd and Viola spend a day at the beach. Incredibly fluffy and probably OOC but I really tried. A Secret Santa gift for cophiner on tumblr, I hope you enjoy!


I woke up because of the sun beam directed at my eyelids. I opened them to a flash of yellow and brought my hands up to shield my face, my book fell from my lap onto the ground with a dull thud.

The sun was setting and the summer sky was an array of warm colors, as I turned my head I found my cheek and nose to come into contact with...a shoulder? A red shoulder, or more like a red shirt, and it smelled pretty good as far as shoulders went, and it was so warmmm. I could feel my eyes slowly shutting and my arms were hugging the arm that was attached to said shoulder when I realized that I didn't even know whose shoulder this was! I pulled my body back to the end of the...couch, I was on a couch, and managed to take look at the owner of the unusually comfortable shoulder.

It Todd, and I took notice in his tanned skin and soft freckles across his nose and cheeks, leading up to unruly brown hair. His chest was rising and falling, his breathing steady and his long legs tangled together. He made a soft noise in his throat and his gray dreamy noise was filled with images of food. I looked down to floor and noticed my  
>book, and remembered what lead up to my nap.<p>

I was reading and the couch with Todd after we had finished our days responsibilities and I remember by the middle of the book I felt my eyes closing and Todd's hand reaching for mine, my head leaning on him, which lead to us falling asleep and me waking up a disoriented mess.

I picked my book up, set it on the coffee table and leaned over to  
>Todd. Shaking his arm and began whispering.<br>"Todd, hey, it's time to wake up. Todd?"  
>His eyes shot open and his noise was as confused as I was earlier. He<br>coughed his throat dry from sleeping.

"Hey, Vi. What's up?" His noise  
>was flashing with questions but when he realized what was going on it became pink with happiness and just a touch of embarrassment.<p>

"You were dreaming about food, so I thought you might be hungry, and I  
>just thought I should wake you up anyway because I was awake and<br>hungry too." His mouth curved sideways into a grin and he pushed  
>himself up.<br>"Sounds great, I'm starving."  
>We went into the kitchen and I made sandwiches.<br>"So Viola." Todd began to say in between bites of his sandwich. "I was  
>thinking we both have our day off tomorrow, so why don't we go<br>swimming?" I paused from drinking milk to answer him,

"Sounds good, maybe you could teach me how to swim." My mouth curved into a smile, I was pretty excited. His eyes brightened,

"Yeah, and we could also bring lunch with us, that way we don't have to go back home until late. I was thinking you  
>could make some sandwiches, you're really great at making them." His noise was actually filled with thoughts of how good my sandwiches were, he was really hungry.<br>"Thanks," I flashed a grin at him. "And maybe you can manage to make something to drink."

We spent the rest of the night planning our afternoon, and I made another sandwich for Ben to eat when he got in. He wasn't home by the time I went to bed so he would be getting in pretty late. I kissed Todd on the cheek, which is something I often did because we were both still incredibly awkward about actual kissing. I snuggled into my bed, excited to go swimming for the first time, for the first real time.

* * *

><p>I woke up around ten, got ready for the day and threw on my clothes . Just a one piece suit and a large shirt over it. I walked over to the linen bin and grabbed two towels one for Todd and I. Downstairs Todd was eating some toast and his noise was full of sleep thoughts. He looked at me opening the ice box to grab the sandwiches I made the night before and the iced tea Todd made for the first time. Swallowing the last bite of his food Todd spoke up, "I wrote a note for Ben saying where we would be. Oh and I made you some toast." He was holding a plate out to me, on it were two pieces on toast covered in raspberry jam. Munching on it, I looked over at his note. Todd had been receiving lessons from me and was getting really good at reading<br>and writing. Even though his handwriting was pretty bad...in an adorably bad way. It simply stated:

Ben, me and Viola will be at the lake. Don't worry. -Todd

I packed up the food and tea, then Todd and I made our way out the  
>door at eleven.<br>The lake we were going to was connected to a small river, that  
>connected to the main river. Unlike the ocean on the New World the lakes, rivers, and anything that was freshwater had much smaller, tamer fish and animals. Many of the settlers enjoyed going there in their free time, like Todd and I.<p>

Our walk wasn't too long, we spoke about the way life was going, and how beautiful everything looked in the summer sun. Todd's noise was chirpy and light, and it wasn't until we arrived at the lake that Todd realized we were holding hands and his face flushed pink and his noise was thinking about how sweaty his hands must have been. They were sweaty but it's not like it mattered my hands were sweating up a storm too.

Down the shore there were a few groups of people, and some in the water. I put our basket and towels down by a large, knotted tree. I kicked my shoes off and lifted my shit over my head and threw it down with my shoes. While stretching my upper back I looked over to Todd who had just finished taking his shirt off and was stretching his arms. I could feel a blush creeping across my already red face, I had seen Todd shirtless before I just never really...looked at him? He was well toned, like really well toned. His upper body was surprisingly strong considering that he had been a coma for a while, but he did do lots of heavy lifting around the settlement. In he

middle of stretching he opened his eyes, his noise expressed that he felt like someone was watching him.

The moment that happened next was not only slightly awkward at first but sweet. His eyes scanned my body and his noise was just how I looked at the moment. My hair was up in a ponytail, with pieces of it framing my face that was flushed from the heat. Freckles spread across my nose and cheeks, darkened from the amount of sun I had been getting. My black bathing suit clearly outlined my body shape and my arm was across my stomach holding my hip. His thoughts weren't sexual, for a teenage boy Todd didn't really have and sexual thoughts, or at least none that I've seen or heard. Instead his noise was filled with thoughts of how badly he wanted to brush that piece of hair away from my eyes, how he wanted to trail his thumb down my jaw and hold my hand and tell me how beautiful I looked. Of course his noise was filled with adjectives that were directed at me pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect. Todd gets like this anytime he really looks at me, whenever he really studies me, and then gets worried because he thinks whatever he thought was too weird.

As if on cue his face began to turn red and then he swiftly turned his body around.

"I'm sorry if that was weird, was that weird? You like me and I know that but, um, I'm sorry that I freaked you out. It ain't gonna happen again..today."

I walked over to him and lightly placed my hand on his arm.

"It's okay Todd, really. What you thought was really sweet and nice and well, I like it." My face somehow got even hotter as I continued to speak.

"Plus I think you look great too, really. Let's just go swimming now." Todd's noise got light and fluffy, kind of like whipped cream, he was in a daze as I pulled him by his hand into the water.

The rest of the day was pretty great. I got used to the water and after lunch Todd taught me how to do one of the basic swimming strokes and I was able to put my whole body under water. We had splash fights and Todd showed me different ways to jump in the water. The knot of worry in my stomach had disappeared, from thinking about the first time I had went "swimming" which was actually something I had to do to get away from Aaron, and now I was just ecstatic.

By the time the sun began to set Todd and I had gotten how of the water and were drying off and getting ready to head back home. Our walk back was quiet except of the talk of what we should eat for dinner, how maybe next time would could invite Lee, and how tired we were. Being out in the sun all day was probably a bad idea for me, because I forgot to put on any form of sunblock and my nose, back, and shoulders were sore and would soon turn from pink to a deep red. I was thinking about ways to alleviate my pain when I heard Todd speak.

"We're home."

I look up from the ground and saw the door.

"Oh yeah we are."

Before I could open the door Todd spoke again his noise all cluttered, like whenever he was trying to cover something up. One thing I could see was how he really liked how my hair looked again, this time its was half up and damp.

"My day was great, I'm glad yours was too." I really liked how he spoke even though he had an accent that made his yours sound like yers.

"Yeah I really enjoyed myself and it's even better because I got enjoy myself with you."

I smiled at him, I could feel just how sore my nose and part of my cheeks were, but I really had such a wonderful day and it was great to relax for real after a long time of working and being stressed out. Then out of the blue, well maybe not out of the blue for Todd but it was for me, Todd brought his face much closer to mine. I could finally see what he was covering in his noise as finger tips brushed against my chin and turned my face up to meet his. (Even with him leaning down he was still taller than me) and his lips met mine. It wasn't an open mouth kiss or a peck, but a soft, lingering kiss. My soft lips against his slightly chapped ones, it was warm and just wow. He pulled away and in his noise I could see how he was studying my eyelashes and the shadows they were making on my face, how my freckles trailed all over my cheeks and how pink and shiny my nose was. His fingertips went from my chin up my jaw, he quickly stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Next time we'll bring sunscreen so you don't get sunburnt."

I laughed, it was such a quick subject change.

"I'll make sure I bring some next time," I tugged on my hair. "I can't believe I forgot it today."

"Let's get going." We went inside and began to unpack, Todd's noise was light, but not light like it had been earlier, more of a dreamy light. I could relate to the feeling, I was feeling fuzzy inside, we hadn't actually kissed like that since his birthday. Only because we were usually surrounded by adults and too shy to kiss in front of them. Todd was shy even when we were alone and we both weren't looking forward to any looks, thoughts, or words relating to our kiss from the people around us. We still held hands and got close around to each other other people but kissing around them seemed a little too open for now.

"So did you guys enjoy your trip?" I jumped from the sudden voice and looked over to the kitchen table.

"Ben!" I rushed over and threw my arms around him. I really did love him, and I hadn't seen him in over 24 hours. Todd did the same.

"You guys were so busy in thought you didn't even notice me, or my noise, I was pretty surprised." He was in the middle of cutting vegetables for the soup that I had just noticed was on our stove.

"Well we're pretty tired, Vi here did great!" He placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed.

"That's only 'cause you're a pretty great teacher." Todd was beaming and Ben chuckled.

"Well you guys should go wash up I'll take care of the rest." Ben began to stand up.

"What no, you've been working all day and you're making dinner. Let me and Viola take care of the mess."

"No you guys go upstairs and get changed." He put his hands on our backs and pushed us towards the stairs.

"But-"

"Nope go." We trudged up the stairs and Ben's noise was song like. He was in a great mood thinking about how adorably happy were and how hungry he was. His mind also flashed to the kiss, which he probably found out from Todd's noise, and back to how great his day was going. I sighed, if anyone had to know about that I'm glad it's Ben. He wouldn't tease me and seemed as happy about it as Todd and I were. Plus he finds us passed out next to each other all the time so it's not like he hasn't seen anything like this before.  
>Todd's noise was focused on how hungry he was and the smell of the soup broth.<p>

"Hey I'll see you in a bit." My hand was placed on his arm, my mouth was curved in a soft smile.

"See ya." His mouth turned into his lopsided grin and his hand reached up to brush the ends of my hair and went into his room. My sunburn pain was getting even worse. I grabbed a towel and headed inside the bathroom for a much, much deserved bath.


End file.
